


Free Love Has No Price

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Rough Sex, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has urges that need tending to. Only Sirius and Remus can help her with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Love Has No Price

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Takes place at the beginning of OOTP but Ginny is a year older (16) than the trio and has been sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor

Ginny walks into the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place knowing exactly what she’s going to find. It’s hardly a secret what they’ve been getting up to in there.

Everybody but Harry knows about it and nobody is talking about it. Although with everything going on, maybe they should; Harry could use a good shag if only as a stress breaker. She’d be tempted to take up the job but good luck kicking Ron and Hermione out of the room and even better luck explaining things to Harry. Ginny can’t help but wonder why boys are so clueless when it comes to sex.

Merlin help her if Dumbledore ever asks her to do something about Malfoy. Just being in the same room as him makes her skin crawl and not in the good way.

It’s not the first time she’s seen two blokes buggering each other. She’s walked in on Fred and George plenty of times to know what it looks, sounds and smells like. She’s been tempted to join them, Merlin knows it’d be worth it to see to look on her mother’s face, but she isn’t crazy about the idea of shagging Fred. George yes, Fred no.

Ginny has already considered the most efficient way to announce herself and begins stripping down to her knickers before slamming the door shut.

Sirius and Remus jump apart with such surprise Ginny half expects to discover Sirius’ cock broken off inside of Remus’ ass.

Sirius is so shocked at being interrupted he can’t even speak as his cock explodes all over Remus’ ass instead of inside it.

“Ginny, what are you doing here,” Remus manages to ask, sweat covering his entire body. You can see why Tonks wants to tie him down and do nasty things to him, but Nymphadora the Nympho is too timid to do anything, at least where Remus is concerned.

Ginny has no such inhibitions concerning her former teacher. She doesn’t have any inhibitions concerning Tonks either, but she has to work tonight.

“It’s obvious the pair of you both need a good shagging,” she tells them, “and it’s quite apparent neither of you is capable of getting the job done where the other is concerned.”

“Ginny,” Remus begins with a start, “I really don’t think you should…”

Ginny quickly interrupts him with a raised hand.

“You don’t think everyone in this house knows what’s going on?” she asks. “Everybody knows. You two are totally rubbish where keeping secrets are concerned and you can stop pretending otherwise.”

“What do you mean, rubbish?” Sirius asks, obviously outraged.

“Sirius, I’ve shagged every almost every male in this place except for Harry since we’ve got here,” Ginny announces with the confidence of a woman twice her age. “You two are rank amateurs at being discreet.”

The two men are obviously taken aback by her words, refusing to believe what they’re hearing. It’s obvious though that neither one is thinking clearly since both of them are firmly and totally erect. Clearly Ginny has correctly read the situation for what it is. Sometimes it pays off being a Slytherin in a house full of Gryffindors.

It’s at this point that she decides she no longer needs her knickers.

“So which one of you is going to be first,” Ginny asks.

“Ginny, I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Sirius timidly and half-heartedly protests.

“Oh, quit talking like my great-aunt Muriel,” Ginny promptly scolds him. “It’s not like I’m a virgin. I can’t remember when I lost the damn thing but I’m certainly better off without it. Remus, I guess you’ll go first.”

Climbing into bed, Ginny promptly mounts Remus, letting his throbbing cock gracefully slide inside her. She can’t help but moan as her own flesh is pushed aside by his. Recovering, she leans in, brushes her lips against his before whispering into his ear, “Take me.”

He knows it’s wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. But he’s a lonely, broken man, just like Sirius and buggering his best friend isn’t the same as it used to be. And before he knows it, he loses all control as the wolf inside takes control, his cock pulsing inside her, Remus grabs her hips, lifts her briefly into the air before impaling her on his manhood. 

Ginny grins at this and wraps her legs around him as he spins her onto her back so he can have a better sense of leverage. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see that whatever objections Sirius has are quickly melting away. The fact that her feet are grinding into Remus’ back is the only thing keeping Sirius from ripping him off the bed and taking the redheaded witch all for himself.

They’re close friends and they aren’t going to let a nice piece of ass come between them. Or rather, they would, but not in any way that would ruin their friendship.

In any event, Remus is finding his rhythm now and Ginny can feel their mutual orgasms growing towards an explosion of epic proportions. They’ll be epic for Ginny but she can’t say she knows what passes for epic for a werewolf.

Ginny is getting sweaty now as Remus explodes inside her. It’s obvious that while he may be more experienced, he’s most certainly rusty where women are concerned. Ginny simply lays there in the giant bed, letting her former teacher penetrate her in the most carnal yet natural manner possible. Her breathing starts getting labored as her arms and legs begin to flail and she fights to maintain control as her body lets loose with an orgasm the likes of which none of her other lovers have ever given her.

She may have the body of a child but her soul is most certainly that of a woman and these men now know it as Remus slowly extricates himself from her flesh, allowing Sirius to take his turn with her body.

“Your turn, Padfoot,” Remus calmly announces as he leans against a bedpost to catch his breath.

“Thank you, Moony,” Sirius answers with a cheeky grin as he turns Ginny onto her stomach, lifting her ass into the air.

Ginny can already feel her face grinding into the pillow as Sirius fingers her ass before entering her for the proverbial kill.

Where Remus was almost timid, Sirius is much more assertive. His hands are squeezing the hips of the gorgeous young witch in front of him, ramming her with such force she almost screams in an erotic mixture of pleasure and pain.

Almost, because her face is pressing down onto the pillow with such force, her muffled screams can barely be heard. If Sirius was at all concerned about her welfare, he’d be concerned about her ability to breath, but this little cock slut is all but begging for it and it’s been so long since he had a nice piece of tail he’s going to work it for all its worth.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

The bed is shaking hard and will probably fly apart if they aren’t careful. It’s a good thing Sirius turned her over because if he hadn’t, Ginny’s screams would be alerting the whole house to what’s going on.

In and out.

And then it happens, Sirius explodes violently inside her. Not once, not twice but three times and Ginny, her mind a pile of mush, her body a sweat covered shagging machine is more than happy to reciprocate as the orgasms wracking her body drive her into near unconsciousness. 

“Well done, Padfoot,” Ginny vaguely hears Remus say as Sirius removes himself from the sexual goddess lying near-comatose before them.

“Thank you, Moony,” Sirius answers, quite pleased with his most recent conquest, if that’s what it really is. There’s still some question as to who is in control here.

Sirius, like Remus, is certainly no virgin but the display of sexual prowess that Ginny has put on in the last half an hour is unlike anything or anyone he has ever encountered.

They both know it’s wrong to want someone so young, let alone have their way with her, but the rational parts of their brains have gone completely dark where she’s concerned. They don’t plan on sharing their activities with anyone, let alone with her mother, but they don’t plan on giving her up either.

They may have to sneak a portkey to her for when she returns to Hogwarts, at least until she learns how to Apparate. She’s just that good and they really are that desperate.

As the two of them are busy scheming how to get a little bit more of what Ginny has given them tonight, they’re surprised by a voice from the doorway.

“What the bloody hell is going on in here,” Arthur Weasley nearly bellows causing the two of them to jump in surprise.

Sirius and Remus are too embarrassed to even look ashamed as their gazes move back and forth between Arthur and his sexually spent daughter lying on the bed.

“Ah, good, she found you,” Arthur says contently. “The drive on this one, if you two hadn’t have done something I’d have had to be the one to service her.”

“What???” Sirius and Remus both explode with surprise.

Arthur can only laugh at the two wizards standing in front of him but before he can say anything, he’s interrupted by his daughter, still lying prostrate on the bed.

“She’ll explain things to you,” Arthur says with a laugh. “Won’t you, darling?”

“I’m busy, dad,” Ginny murmurs. “So either join in or get out.”

Still laughing, Arthur backs out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Now, where were we,” Ginny asks as she uses the sheets to wipe the sweat from her body.

“Moony, do you understand what’s going on,” Sirius asks his friend, totally confounded by the chain of events that have overtaken him.

“No, Padfoot, I can’t say I do,” answers Remus, obviously as confused as his friend.

“You two never had any sisters growing up, did you,” Ginny observes as she uses her wand to transfigure a throw pillow into a pair of handcuffs and Remus and Sirius merely shake their heads as Ginny calmly handcuffs herself to the bed.

“Every witch becomes sexually active when she reaches the age of sixteen and when I say active, I mean active with a voracious appetite no sixteen year old wizard could possibly understand,” Ginny explains as she lays back into the bed, her arms flexing upward, her legs spreading seductively.

“And the reason neither of us has either heard of this?” Remus skeptically inquires.

“Well, it’s not something we like to advertise, Remus,” Ginny scolds. “Can you imagine what would happen if everyone knew we girls turn into sex-crazed fiends with absolutely no sense of self-control? What would you two have done when you were sixteen and knew every sixth and seventh year girl was just looking to get laid?”

“We see your point,” Sirius hesitantly concedes. “So, what happens now?”

“It’s quite simple,” Ginny tells him with the tone of voice that reminds them of Professor McGonagall, “the two of you continue to fuck me senseless until my appetite is sated or the summer ends and I go back to Hogwarts. Whichever happens first.”

“We could get you a portkey,” Remus volunteers without thinking. Poor Tonks has her work cut out for herself with this one.

“Or meet you in Hogsmeade,” Sirius adds and Ginny can tell from the hunger in their eyes and lust on their voices that she’s got them totally hooked.

“We’ll see about that,” Ginny muses, “or perhaps I’ll simply let Professor Snape take care of my urges like he does with most of the girls in Slytherin.

Remus and Sirius look murderously nauseous at this and Ginny laughs.

“Don’t worry,” Ginny laughs, “he may be my Head of House, but I don’t plan on spending any more time with him then I absolutely have to.”

And suddenly Ginny is buried under a pile of throw pillows that her paramours have summoned out of thin air. She kicks most of them out of the way before devouring them with her eyes.

“Now that you know what’s going on, which of you will be the next one to shag me senseless,” she asks. “Remus, I do believe it’s your turn.”

Remus smiles slyly as he mounts the bed and just before he enters her a second time, asks a question that has been on his mind.

“So, Ginny,” Remus asks, “exactly who did you lose your virginity to?”

Ginny laughs and Remus can’t help but notice as her breasts jiggle in rhythm with her laughter.

“I’m not telling you that, Remus,” Ginny says with a wicked grin. “But I will say that you Gryffindors have some very comfortable couches in your common room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/31263.html)! ♥


End file.
